Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Miscellaneous Characters
Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Chapter 1 'Dad' He is your father, who cooks breakfast for you on your birthday and gives you a present that looks like your late mother's charm bracelet. You originally plan to play board games with him after school, before your plans change. His surname is changeable (default is Wheeler). He is a detective for the LAPD. The character model depends on which of the four faces you choose for your character. The character model of Version 1 resembles Glen Zhou from High School Story, Book 2. The character model of Version 2 resembles Councilman Rossi from The Sophomore, Book 2. The character model of Version 3 resembles Charles Shepard from Home for the Holidays. The character model of Version 4 resembles Robert Tennyson from Perfect Match, Book 1. 'Ingrid' She is your high school rival, barely behind you in the class rankings, but also on every sports team and in every club. She is very popular and pretty, and goes to every party. She doesn't like you either and if you decide on wearing the premium outfit to the party, she is surprised. She is also stunned when Logan prefers you to her. As of Chapter 4, she becomes Valedictorian/ first in class when you miss your World History exam. Her character model resembles Avery from Home for the Holidays but with blond hair and dark roots. 'Tim? Josh?' He is a fellow classmate, who says his name is Tim, but will go by Josh since Ingrid calls him that. If you wear the premium outfit, he is surprised and calls you by name. But when Riya asks you who he is, you say you have no idea. His character model resembles Marvin from High School Story: Class Act, Book 1. 'Brent Vandermeer' When Ingrid keeps your attention off where you're walking, you crash into a stranger (Logan), whom you see talking to Brent, the richest kid in school. Brent looks down on you as a charity case, but immediately invites you to his house party because of Logan. It is revealed that he has bought from Logan several cars which are most likely stolen given his criminal history. His character model resembles a male fan from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, a hustler from Bloodbound, Book 1 and a clubgoer from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. 'Classmate' She is a classmate who you see checking out Logan at Brent's party. Her character model resembles Sierra from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. 'LAPD Officer (Male)' He is the first police officer you see when you and Logan run from Brent's party. His character model resembles Mayor Santos from Home for the Holidays. 'LAPD Officer (Female 1)' She is the officer who notices you and Logan escaping. Her character model resembles the female Eros guard from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Sofia from The Elementalists. 'LAPD Officer (Female 2)' Once you and Logan are in his car speeding away, she is the officer who orders you to pull over. Her character model resembles Rebecca McKenzie from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 2 'Mrs. Clark' Mrs. Clark is one of the teachers at your high school. Even though Ingrid rats you out for escaping Brent's party, Mrs. Clark doesn't believe her because you're her favorite responsible student. Her character model resembles Candy Crenshaw from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Vaughn' Logan introduces you to Vaughn, his "cousin" who runs a food truck called Fast Food. Vaughn clarifies his relationship with Logan by saying "We ain't actually related. But we're family. Known each other a long time." When he loses his food truck (and his livelihood) to Salazar on a bet, it's up to Logan to win it back for him. His character model resembles Jamal Grady from Most Wanted, Book 1. 'Salazar' Playing dirty, Salazar tries to win the race by having his goons attempt to take Logan out. When he fails and loses his bet to Logan, he scratches Teppei's car in anger and he is forced by Teppei to smash up his own car. He drives away in defeat. 'Goon (1)' He laughs at Vaughn's misfortune. During the race, he tries to ram you from behind. So, Logan blinds him with his high beams, causing him to crash into a tunnel wall. His character model resembles Nikolai Petrov from Veil of Secrets. 'Onlooker' He is one of the bystanders watching the race, but still informed enough to know Kaneko's car. His character model resembles Isaac Collins from LoveHacks, Book 2. 'Organizer' She is the one who sets up the races, warning Colt about racing on a motorcycle against Logan and Salazar. Her character model resembles Shay from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Goon (2)' He, along with Salazar's other goon, try to run Logan off the road or damage his car. He races to your left. If you let him run you off, he crashes into a divider. His character model resembles Arnold Northmun from Bloodbound, Book 1, the Bartender from The Senior and Leonardo from Big Sky Country, Book 1. Chapter 4 'Bus Driver' To warn Logan and his crew, you take the bus to the mall where the meet-up will take place. The bus driver's character model resembles the Dryve driver from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. 'Gangster (1)' Meeting Teppei Kaneko, Logan, and Mona are two gangsters. The first character model resembles one of the Eros guards from Perfect Match, Book 1 as well as the limo driver from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. 'Gangster (2)' The second gangster's character model resembles Craig from It Lives Beneath, Winona's security guard from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Peter Grave's associate from The Heist: Monaco. 'Detective (Male 1)' Your dad and Detective Shaw bring reinforcements but find no one in the underground garage of the mall. The first detective announces the sector is clear. His character model resembles Russell Thibbs from The Freshman spinoff, Chris: Luxury Getaway. 'Detective (Male 2)' The second male detective's character model resembles the waiter of the restaurant you first saw Sybil at from The Heist: Monaco. 'Detective (Female)' The female detective is angry, saying Teppei's crew couldn't have gotten away. Her character model resembles the female secret service agent from Perfect Match, Book 2 and the guidance counselor from The Elementalists. 'Meghan Shaw' Later that week, you and your dad have dinner with Jason Shaw and his wife at their home in Ladera Heights. Her character model resembles one of the women at the bar from Veil of Secrets. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:Groups Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters